1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an augmented reality eyepiece, associated control technologies, and applications for use, and more specifically to software applications running on the eyepiece.
2. Summary
In embodiments, the eyepiece may include an internal software application running on an integrated multimedia computing facility that has been adapted for 3D augmented reality (AR) content display and interaction with the eyepiece. 3D AR software applications may be developed in conjunction with mobile applications and provided through application store(s), or as stand-alone applications specifically targeting the eyepiece as the end-use platform and through a dedicated 3D AR eyepiece store. Internal software applications may interface with inputs and output facilities provided by the eyepiece through facilities internal and external to the eyepiece, such as initiated from the surrounding environment, sensing devices, user action capture devices, internal processing facilities, internal multimedia processing facilities, other internal applications, camera, sensors, microphone, through a transceiver, through a tactile interface, from external computing facilities, external applications, event and/or data feeds, external devices, third parties, and the like. Command and control modes operating in conjunction with the eyepiece may be initiated by sensing inputs through input devices, user action, external device interaction, reception of events and/or data feeds, internal application execution, external application execution, and the like. In embodiments, there may be a series of steps included in the execution control as provided through the internal software application, including at least combinations of two of the following: events and/or data feeds, sensing inputs and/or sensing devices, user action capture inputs and/or outputs, user movements and/or actions for controlling and/or initiating commands, command and/or control modes and interfaces in which the inputs may be reflected, applications on the platform that may use commands to respond to inputs, communications and/or connection from the on-platform interface to external systems and/or devices, external devices, external applications, feedback to the user (such as related to external devices, external applications), and the like.
These and other systems, methods, objects, features, and advantages of the present disclosure will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the embodiments and the drawings.
All documents mentioned herein are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference. References to items in the singular should be understood to include items in the plural, and vice versa, unless explicitly stated otherwise or clear from the text. Grammatical conjunctions are intended to express any and all disjunctive and conjunctive combinations of conjoined clauses, sentences, words, and the like, unless otherwise stated or clear from the context.